Stolen Hearts
by MespritKitty
Summary: They were kidnapped, yes. But they also had their hearts stolen. SoulSilverShipping and Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: Hiiii and welcome to Stolen Hearts! This is a collab b/w Dawn and I, and we worked pretty damn hard for it!**

 **Dawn: So please review!**

 **Rose: Haha, now, who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

 **Dawn: We forgot something! Guys, if we did any mistake, please inform us!**

 **Rose: But not in the mean way! Try to be kind, ne?**

 **Dawn: What she said!**

 **Both: Anyway, we do not own Pokemon! If we did, Ikarishipping and SoulSilvershipping would be cannon already!**

* * *

The two girls were thrown into a room roughly, and then they heard the doors lock.

"Ugh…" the bluenette groaned, getting up on her hands and knees from the hard floor, her head spinning.

"What happened?" a brunette hissed as her head felt like bursting from pain.

The bluenette rolled on her stomach, her eyes tearing up from the terrible pain.

"I-I don't know…" She whimpered, turning to the other side and wrapping her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to search for protection and warmth.

"Lyra… It hurts…" She whimpered again.

The brunette held back her own tears as she crawled towards her sister and grasping her hand.

"Lyra…! Your face!" The bluenette gasped in pain as she forced her hand to run through her sister's swollen cheeks, painted red.

"Not as bad as yours," Lyra muttered, pain hitting like lightning at every single intake of oxygen.

"I think my ankle is sprained," the bluenette mumbled, falling back on the floor, her energy depleted.

"It hurts… Dawn… I can't take it anymore…!" Lyra sobbed into her hands.

"They… The wounds, they hurt so bad I feel like dying!"

The two sisters were attacked when they were coming home from shopping. The attackers were merciless; they had attacked them without so much of an ounce of mercy, making them unable to move by violently tossing and beating them up until they could so much as even talk.

Lyra's attacker had thrown her against hard walls until she bled, and punched and kicked her when she screamed in pain. Dawn's attacker had tried suffocating her, punching the daylights out of her, attacking her at the worst places ever, and bashing her head against the wall. The attack continued for more than a few minutes until they were on the verge of dying. Some rags were thrown at them and the door slammed shut. Dawn immediately got up.

"Let us out!" She whimpered pathetically.

"We didn't do anything…" She fell back on the floor next to her sister, defeated.

"Dawn," Lyra whispered, hugging her sister.

"Lyra… We were supposed to go visit mum today…" Dawn sobbed.

"Don't worry, Dawn. Once we get out of here, we'll visit mum's grave, okay? We'll apologize to her for not coming today…" Lyra whispered, knowing if she raised her voice, she'd be going through a lot of pain.

"You can't," someone said. Dawn and Lyra turned their attention to the one who spoke; a long haired brunette.

"Leaf's right. We've been here for years, and nothing we do works. Misty got killed because of us," a short haired brunette whispered, covering her eyes to hide the tears.

Lyra and Dawn's eyes widened.

Leaf got out the medical kit in the cell, and began to tend to Lyra and Dawn's wounds.

"Whoa, they sure beat you up bad," she muttered as she tended to Dawn, before moving on to Lyra after fifteen minutes.

"Heartless bastards…" she spat.

Thirty minutes later, when the two were bandaged up, the short haired brunette set up their sleeping bags, and smiled at the two.

"C'mon, you need some rest, right? It'll be better if you both got some rest before they take you to the Masters they're going to make you serve," she said.

"I'm May Haruka Maple, by the way. That's my foster sister, Leaf Green Maple," May introduced.

The girls nodded at the brunettes. The brunettes smiled sadly at both of them and left them to think alone.

"What do you think Lyra?" Dawn whispered. Lyra slowly closed her eyes.

"About what?" Lyra mumbled.

"About all this." Dawn looked at Lyra, who now opened her eyes.

"I am confused. And Dawn, I think you should get some rest. We will see what will happen." Lyra smiled sadly at the blunette. Dawn sighed and nodded at her.

Dawn laid down at the floor, she wanted to cry. Hot, angry tears prickled the backs of her eyelids. She didn't want to be here at all. She wanted to be at her home, not at a strange place, with some heartless bastards. Soon, Dawn felt her eyes going heavy, and before she knew she was asleep.

Lyra gripped her arms tighter. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she bit her lip and ignored the taste of blood. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

"Wake up. Lyra, wake up." Lyra slowly opened her eyes to see, the brunette, Leaf, pushing her slightly. Lyra sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw Dawn was already awake and was drinking some water, May sat beside Dawn, smiling slightly at her.

"Ughh…My head hurts." Lyra whimpered. Leaf gave her a glass of water.

"Here…have some water." Lyra took the glass of water and drank some water.

"Um, the Masters want to see you two." Leaf told them. Dawn frowned.

"And who are these 'Masters'?" Dawn asked. May bit her lip.

"The ones who ordered to attack you two." Leaf said, venom dripping from her voice.

Dawn scowled.

"Mark my words. I HATE those bastards." Dawn crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'Yeah, I feel that too." Leaf scowled too.

* * *

 **With the Masters**

"Hey! Let us go, NOW!" Lyra struggled, as she and Dawn was dragged to the so called 'Masters'. Dawn was scowling and muttering something under her breath.

Suddenly, they were pushed into a cold and dark room. Lyra felt shivers down her spine, but refused to give them the pleasure of seeing her scared. And Dawn may not like to show it, but yeah, even she was scared.

"Hn, so you two are those pathetic girls." Dawn yelped as a voice behind her suddenly called to them.

"Hn." Dawn and Lyra turned behind to see two guys, a little older than them, staring at them.

The purple haired guy had his hands shoved in his pockets, glaring hard. Dawn, unable to believe such a beautiful creature harming innocent people, felt her eyes soften. His eyes were cold, as if he had been locked away from light far too long.

Lyra stared at the red haired master, who leaned against the wall, arms crossed, like a total badass. She felt her heart skip a beat when their eyes met, but felt a cold shiver when he smirked. She couldn't believe that he would even do something like this. Why did God create such a beautiful creature, yet make him so... Violent and cold?

They all were now having a staring contest. Lyra scowled, and huffed. Dawn's eyes narrowed.

"Who the heck are you!? And, why are you dressed like that?" Dawn said.

The red-haired raised his eyebrow, in amusement and smirked and then settled his eyes on Lyra, who, in turn, looked away.

The purple-haired guy scowled, clearly not liking this. He inched closer to the blunette's face and glared at her.

"If you want to stay alive, then do as we say. And don't you dare to talk like that ever again." The guy glared at them with such ferocity that Dawn shuddered, but still kept the brave look on her face.

The blunette copied his moves and inched closer to his face, too.

"Well, what will you do if we will not listen to you? Sorry to say, but you may beat us or something like that, but we will stay find our way out from here. So it will be better for you to let us go, now."

The guy was obviously caught off-guard. Of course, he wasn't expecting it. He stared down at the girl (Dawn is obviously smaller than him).

Dawn waited for him to say something but nothing came. Instead, the guy smirked and chuckled.

"You think you can go escape from here?" He asked coldly and glared at her. Dawn was now afraid of him. He walked to her, but she took a step back.

"If you think like that, then you are wrong." He said coldly.

He turned around and walked over to the other guy. The other one was busy staring at Lyra.

'What the hell I gotten myself into?' Dawn thought and glanced at the purple-haired guy.

* * *

Lyra's eyes blazed with anger. How dare he...!

"How dare you...!" She hissed, her fists clenching and shaking with anger.

"How dare you! You think you can just do whatever you want?! Don't you dare talk to my little sister like that! If you think that's funny, if you think you rob people's freedom, you have another thing coming, you bastards! We will esc-" Lyra was cut off by a rough hand grabbing her neck, and slamming her against the wall. She gasped for breath, and grabbed at the hand, clawing at it, but the grip tightened.

She forcefully opened her eyes, and immediately struck with fear as she stared into the cold, red eyes of the red haired 'Master'. He violently threw her to the ground, and slammed his foot on her back, but Lyra refused to scream.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut. Who know, I might even kill you... By mistake..." Even his voice was like an Angel's. Fate was cruel, Lyra thought as her whole body shook with pain. But she refused to cry.

The red haired Master grabbed a handful of her hair, and forced her to look at him, the same cold smirk on his face,

"Aren't you brave? I'll have fun breaking you down, bit by bit, enjoying and savouring the screams and begs you make. I'll definitely enjoy this..." He chuckled coldly, and let go of her hair, making her head slam on the ground.

"Guards!" He barked.

"Take these useless servants back to their cell!" Two guard arrived, and grabbed Dawn and Lyra, and dragged them away.

* * *

When Lyra and Dawn were thrown back into the cell, May and Leaf immediately sprang to their side.

"Lyra! Dawn! Are you alright?!" Leaf asked, helping Lyra up, while May helped Dawn up.

When Leaf saw Lyra's face, her blood ran cold.

"They... Attacked you..." She whispered.

"Did they attack both of you?" May asked, and Dawn shook her head.

"Lyra, only. I couldn't even stop them..." Dawn mumbled, tears threatening to fall.

Leaf wiped off the blood from Lyra's face, and gave her some medicine.

"Since the Master's haven't given you orders, it means you are... Free, for now. Ours aren't here for the moment, and nobody but they can command us... So..." May trailed off.

Lyra wanted to hug someone, but she refused to show weakness. She was going to get out of here, and she was going to protect Dawn.

"No matter what happens, we'll get out. I promise you all that,"

"Really, now? What did I tell you before, Kotone? Try to make me mad, and I might kill you," Lyra's blood ran cold at the mocking and taunting voice behind her.

She looked back, her eyes wide with fear.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you before, but my name's Silver, and I am your Master."

* * *

 **Rose: Whoa, that was scary**

 **Dawn: Silver hit Lyra...**

 **Rose: Yes, he did. Horrible, right? I really loved Dawn's character.**

 **Dawn: What character did you like best?!**

 **Both: Anyway, review, and hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyra/Rose: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the story!**

 **Dawn: We won't actually reply to the reviews, sorry, but we'll write the replies here.**

 **Rose:'Anyway, here's for the first reviewer; Azure Shine!**

* * *

 **Azure Shine; thank you so much for reviewing our story. We really appreciate it. Of course, we're not planning to discontinue this story, anyway, so don't be sad. The story rating won't go above T, we actually don't like rated M stuff. It's true Lyra's name is Lyra, but in this story, she's Lyra Kotone Berlitz, so Silver called her Kotone because of that.**

 **Guest: Thanks for those mistakes! Anyway, W'll just go directly to the point. 'A successful escape from what seems to be a well guarded place is unrealistic and should not happen the story'. Question; who're the authors? Definitely us. We can write whatever we want. Secondly, hasn't it struck to you that there may be a way out? And heavily guarded? We never mentioned how heavily guarded the place was. Maybe they could escape through a secret path in their cell, that they made without anyone knowing. And thirdly, 'should not happen in the story'? Are you kiddin' us? Again, we're the authors. We can decide whether they escape or not, not you. So there was no need for you to say that. We never considered having them escape, anyway.**

 **Okay, so let us again cut to the chase. So Dawn should break down just like that? Seriously? She's trying to be strong for her sister, for herself, and she doesn't want to seem weak in front of Paul and Silver. Who says she has to 'break down' right then? We can decided what she does and does not. And thank you very much for the reminder. Really, thanks. Not being sarcastic.**

 **Random? Seriously, after all that, you still think they were attacked randomly? And anyway, in our opinion, the reason shouldn't be revealed, because, right now, it isn't needed. Again, thank you very much.**

 **And it's our choice if we want to put in names like that. You're just the reviewer, we're the authors. Whether we want to use the names or not is none of your choice. So you don't actually have to tell us what to do.**

 **We're honestly not trying to be rude. Our words may seem rude, mocking, or taunting, but we don't actually mean any harm. So don't think we're trying to insult you. Anyway, I hope that you continue reading this story to see where it's actually going.**

 **Guest # 2:** **Of course, they're amazing, too! We will try to make this story interesting!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Lyra was scared. Actually, she was beyond terrified. Her new Master had introduced himself, and then left, but it was actually a terrifying experience. Not only had he beaten her, but he had also put fear in her heart. Lyra wasn't the type of a person who'd get scared easily, in fact, she was the brave older sister. Lyra loved to protect Dawn. After all, it was her duty as an older sister. Yet, that brave mode immediately shattered just like that. Dawn was terrified, too. More than Lyra. Because Dawn was that cheerful girl, she hadn't felt any fear, while her older sister had to fight off fear after fear to be able to get that strong.

To put it simply, Dawn had never seen Lyra that terrified, and that scared her to no end.

"Ly? Are you alright?" May asked in a whisper, hugging the trembling girl tightly.

"I've always been the one to protect Dawn from everything. Bullies, monsters, freaks, everyone. Yet, when I look into his icy eyes, my bravery immediately shatters," Lyra confessed shakily. "How will we able to escape, if I'm terrified of just one single man, May?"

"Lyra," May began strongly. "You promised us you'd get us out of here. Don't get cold feet now. You're our only hope, okay?"

Lyra nodded shakily, and closed her eyes in order to calm herself down.

"It's impossible," Dawn whispered, hiding her face in her knees, desperately trying hard not to cry. "He beat up Lyra! He's terrifying, both of them are! Are you saying we'll get out of here without dying?! You're insane! We'll die, we'll definitely die, you guys! There is no way we can escape! Can't you see that?!" She yelled, tears running down her cheeks as she shook with fear.

"Oh, so you understand. That's a good thing." Dawn whipped her head towards the one who spoke, immediately freezing up.

"It means you're not that dumb." Since Dawn was near the bars, his hand went inside to twirl a lock of the bluenette's hair, smirking at the obvious fear present in her eyes.

She, trembling, immediately backed away when his grip on her hair tightened, causing her to yelp in pain.

"I'm not done yet, Berlitz. Maybe you should listen your Master first before backing away. Although I absolutely adore that terrified expression." His smirk widened as she shivered in fear.

"G-get away from her!" Lyra yelled shakily. The purple haired teen glared at her coldly.

"Shut your trap. Or else it's punishment for you." Lyra immediately froze.

"Paul, who gave you permission to punish my slave?"

"Silver. I thought you went for some business." 'Paul' said, his grip still on the trembling girl.

"I was, but I came to get you." Silver stated. His eyes traveled to a terrified Lyra, and smirked in delight.

"I'll be on my way," Paul smirked. "All I need to do is introduce myself to my new save."

Silver smirked, and walked away.

Paul looked back at the trembling girl and smirked.

"Hn. Be afraid. You should be. Of course, I'm your master. Paul Shinji. Listen to me, and stay alive... If your pathetic side's still there, you might die." His smirk widened as Dawn shivered.

He started to walk away, but stopped when hearing a whisper. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to her.

"What did you say?" He asked and glared at the poor girl, who just kept her mouth shut. He grabbed her arm and yanked her closer to the bars. Paul was furious, and on the other hand, Dawn's hand was hurting, badly.

"Nothing." She said, and bit her lip to keep back her cries.

"What did you say?" He repeated again.

"You want to know what I said?" Dawn whispered, a sudden emotion filling her.

The master stared at her.

"I said, that you suck Shinji." Dawn said, as she stared up at him. Her eyes were filled with hatred, a smirk present on her face.

The master was, on the other hand, enraged. His grip on her hair tightened and glared at the girl.

"And I thought you were not dumb."

"If it's called being dumb, then I guess I am." Dawn said. The others were listening quietly, not knowing what to say.

"And now when you have said it, I will really love to escape from here. And I'll make sure that no one gets in my way."

Dawn said with a smirk.

"You really think you can do that." Paul was quiet now, which was a little scary.

"I don't think that, I BELIEVE that. You might be very strong, but I don't think you know anything about me or my sister. So yeah, you're going to lose very badly. And that will happen soon, just wait for it ,Shinji. Just wait for it."

Dawn smirked and Lyra followed suit.

Paul was silent, but then smirked.

"We'll see when the time comes." He said, and smirked.

"She's right!" Lyra yelled, "Whatever happens, you're nothing in front of us!" .

"You shut up! You should be lucky you're Silver's slave. If you were mine, I would've killed you long ago!" He roared.

"That's right! I'm so _lucky_ to have Silver as my master! Better than a lowlife like you! Wait, both of you are lowlives! It'd be better if the world was rid of your pathetic presence!" Lyra yelled, enraged. Then when she realised what she had just said, she froze. Paul glared at her with such hatred that she felt like she was melting.

"You'd better consider yourself lucky. Others can't hurt others' slaves." He hissed, and getting up to walk away.

"Yeah! I am lucky! One day, one day this girl whom you hit, whom you treated badly will be the one who will finish you off! Mark my words, Paul Shinji! Dawn will be the one who will end you! Then we will see who's weaker and who's stronger!" Lyra yelled as he walked away, her hands gripping the metallic bars tightly. And then she began shivering from fright.

"Oh God..." She trembled. "What have I done? I'll surely get killed!" Then when she eyed her sister, who was staring at her and smiling an encouraging smile, Lyra's fear instantly vanished.

"Well, I don't care anymore..." Lyra murmured. "I will protect Dawn. Even if it means me dying. After all..." A small smile lit up her face. "I am her older sister..."

May and Leaf gave her a encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

And then a guard appeared.

"Green, Master Oak has summoned you." He spoke harshly. "Wonder when she'll just die..." He muttered as he opened the cell to roughly yank Leaf away.

"L-leaf!" The girls cried as she was dragged away to meet the Master Oak.

* * *

"Hn. These girls are something." The first figure smirked.

"I hate your slave." The second hissed. "Teach her some manners. Break her down. I'll enjoy breaking down mine."

The first smirked, and a low chuckle escaped him.

"I've already decided on that, Shinji. I'll love watching her break down, begging for mercy. Heh... I'll definitely enjoy this..." His silver eyes gleamed in the darkness, a creepy smirk on his face.

The second smirked, his thoughts drifting to the blue haired slave of his. Remembering her teary face and terrified expression gave him delight. But at the same time, he was a bit uncomfortable. He pushed that thought behind, and focused on new ways to break down that bluenette.

* * *

 **Lyra: Um, so, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, too! Oh, and Paul isn't falling in love with Dawn yet. So don't assume that, okay?**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! It's Lyra here! Um, yes, Dawn and I haven't been posting for a lot of time, but we HAVE a reason! I promise!**

 **Now, I'll explain why we haven't been posting a chapter in a lot of days.**

 **First off, Dawn and I are having a really hard time in our studies, and we really needed to concentrate on our studies. Dawn stopped coming online after that, after she informed me of her departure. Unfortunately, she will not be appearing any time soon, as she's leaving for four years. Again, I'm sorry for that, but both of us have our own lives, and even though I feel so bad for getting you guys hooked up on the story and then leaving the story.**

 **No, I won't continue the story without Dawn. We started this together, and we're finishing it together. Thank you guys for being considered.**

 **This story will not be discontinued, that I tell you.**

 **Thank you again.**

 **~Lyra/KC134**


End file.
